Music Wars
by angel ninja cat
Summary: Here is my new story about a band


Music Wars

Quick note guys and its Angel here but sorry about putting it under Music Man I never know which category. Anyway here is the story.

The lights dimmed and the crowd cheered. The dancers came on and formed their formation. They were called the Illuminators. Everything they wore was glowing. They did flips and a million other tricks. After they had finished the lights came back on and they left.

My name is Willow and I love the Illuminators I am like their biggest fan. It's my bands turn next but maybe I should explain it a bit more. I am going to take you back to the day me and my friends decided to form a band.

"Willow, come down or you will be late for school" My mum shouted to me. I ran down the stairs wearing a purple and green checked skirt, a dark pink strapless top. Also I was wearing some blue strap sandals and a purple waistcoat and my blonde hair in pigtails with a purple and green flower in my hair.

It was a Monday and I needed to get to the bus. When I arrived at the bus stop, my friends were there.

Lorelai who had dark hair in a side ponytail and was wearing a purple strapless top, a black skirt with braces attached to it, black boots and was wearing a little top hat tilted to the right on her head. Lorelai plays the bass at home and takes lessons at schools and I play the drums.

Then standing next to her was my other friend Lacy who had long purple hair and was wearing a light pink dress with a dark pink waistcoat and pink boots with pink sunglasses on her head and had light pink pearls around her neck. Lacy sung and took singing lessons at both home and school.

Then my 14 year old sister came charging down the lane to the bus stop saying "WAIT FOR ME!" She was an embarrassment to me. Her name was Lilly and had turquoise hair in pigtails, held up by flower bobbles. She was wearing a dark blue halter top with red flowers on it, a red mini skirt, yellow sock and dark blue high heels, with a dark blue and red panda hat, and was holding a teddy bear.

The bus came and we all piled on. The ride was bumpy and everyone was yelling and my sister was blabbering on about sweets and cake for her birthday in 11 months.

The bell rang and every one piled into school. My first lesson was English. I hate English.

Now after ages of school came my last lesson music. I adore music and so do my friends and sister but since I am two years older I do not have any lessons with her. Yay.

After 50 minutes of music the bell rang and my friends came over to sleep. We played music Lorelai on bass, Lacy singing, me on drums, and my sister on keyboard. We played fine then my mum came in with a poster. It read:

Come on down to Music Wars.

You will get the chance to win a record deal.

We all stared at each smiling and we put our hands in the middle and said "WE ARE IN"

Then we frowned because we knew we couldn't do it without Shouko, our guitarist, so then we sat until my mum said someone was here to see us and then our bedroom door opened to find that it was… Shouko!

Shouko had long black hair with a white bow in her hair; she was wearing a white t-shirt, lavender hoodie, black mini skirt, purple knee length socks with black and white boots.

We all ran over to hug her and she hugged us to. We showed her the poster and she was in too. We practised all night, every night. But we couldn't think of the right song, until we did it.

Authors note: here is the lyric of the song they are about to sing. Also I do not own the song below so all credit goes to nickelodeon, Victorious or Victoria justice since I cannot find answers.

We called the song Take a Hint. Lacy began singing as we played it. Here is the song.

_Why I'm always hit by the boys I never liked, I can see them coming from the left and from the right._

_I don't wanna be priest but I'm but I'm just trying to be polite but always seems to bite me in the…_

_Ask me for my number, yeah, you put on the spot you think that we should hook up but I think that we should not. You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth. _

_Then it started going south. Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my. Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. _

_No you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint._

_T-take a hint, take a hint. _

_So I guess you still don't get so let's take it from the top, you asked what my was sign is and I told u it was stop! _

_And if I had a dime for every name you just dropped, you'd be here and I'd be on a yacht. Oh!_

_Get your hands off my hips before I punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my Hey! _

_Take a hint, take a hint._

_No you can't buy me a drink let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a mint. _

_Take a hint, take a hint._

_T-take a hint, take a hint._

_What about "no" don't you get, so go and tell your friends, I'm not really interested. It's about time your leaving, I'm gonna count to 3 and open my eyes you'll be gone._

_1_

_Get your hand of my_

_2 _

_Or I'll punch you in the._

_3 _

_Stop your staring at my. Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint._

_I am not your missing link so let me tell you what I think, I think you could use a hint. Take a hint, take a hint, _

_Take a hint, take a hint. Ohhh…_

_Get your hands off my hips or I'll punch you in the lips, stop your staring at my. Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint, T-take a hint, take a hint._

_La,la,la,la,la,la_

That was it our song.

On Saturday I headed to the Angel Café to work because I had a job there to earn money for a cool glowing drum set. Lorelai worked at a fancy dress shop. I went to the back and put on my black top and skirt then my old fashioned maids apron. I then put on my little cupcake hat for business.

I then walked over to table 7 and froze because there was my younger sister Lilly holding a box that was moving. I grabbed it and opened it to find a tiny white mouse. She told me that it was a school project, so I let her off for having a pet for no reason.

Then I turned to see Leo the guy I have a crush on he was wearing a grey and red t-shirt with a grey jacket and denim jeans and his black hair spiked.

He sat down at table 6 and decided to serve him so I walked over and said "what can I get you?" He looked at me and smiled showing his pearly white teeth and spoke. "I'll have some orange juice and fries with ketchup" I wrote it down quickly and walked away.

When I came back with the food and drink, I headed towards his table but then I heard squealing and it turned out my sisters mouse had escaped and everyone was running round until only me and 1 woman were standing. The suddenly the women charged past me and the juice and fries (with ketchup) landed all over me and I slipped over.

Everybody laughed and I ran into the back. Then Leo showed up and told me it'll be ok and he gave me my ordinary clothes. I got changed in the girls bathroom then I walked home.

I then picked up my favourite book and walked to the park where Leo was again reading the exact same book. So I walked away again because I didn't want to see or be with anyone and then I saw Lorelai and thought I don't mind seeing her. I told her what happened and she hugged me and said that she had sent an email to get into Music Wars, and then she said we got in. Now all we had to do was rehearse all the time, but is the lack of sleep worth it?

Chapter 2

We rehearsed all day, every day, for a week. Lorelai had fallen asleep on _my _bed. How I missed my bed it was soft and comfy but _she_ had taken it from me. So I slept on my lime green rug.

Lilly just came in the room silently and had her toy horn and strapped some of her gum to it to keep it going off and that's when we woke up.

Young Lilly had milk and cookies and pepperoni pizza. We ate it all and Lilly shut the door and turned the lock. Then the lock flew off the door and we realised we were trapped!

Later Lorelai stood up after 5 minutes of chatting of what to do and she shouted "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE, THE WALLS THERE CLOSING IN, WHAT IF WE RUN OUT OF FOOD?" I stood up and said to her "we have enough cookies and pizza"

"Ok foods covered, water, I need water" She carried on. So I stood up and gave her a glass of milk. She took a sip and spoke some more.

"With a hint of chocolate" That was the last complaint she had for the night. Later my mum opened the door and we all charged out and said goodbye to each other and I went back to my room and went to sleep.

I woke up to a lemon light creeping through my curtains. I got up grabbed my fluffy pink bunny slippers and walked down stairs in my turquoise silk pyjamas they had trousers and a strap top.

I grabbed a bacon and cheese omelette my mum had made me because I always wake up at 9am on a Saturday and Sunday so she knows when to make me one. I video chatted my friends with Lilly video chatting to us from her room.

"We need another guitarist, because it will be better because most bands have them and if one of us is ill we have a backup" Lacy told us. We all agreed and started making posters then putting them up when we got dressed around town.

After 1 week of waiting we got… 1 request. That was it so we met up with this girl in town; she said she would be outside the china shop. We walked there after school on Friday. Lacy walked up to a china doll mannequin outside the shop.

"That is so real" She said poking it in the forehead. "Do you really think so" The mannequin said and we jumped. "What is happening?" Lorelai said.

"Sorry for the fright this is my job" She told us and said her name was Erica and that she was amazing at guitar. She seemed _very_ perky and she talked about fate had brought us to her and this was destiny at work and blah blah blah.

But we had to take her because she was the only one who applied. So we had to make this work. Erica's work outfit was a pink little china doll dress she had pink hair in two high ponytails. We thought it was a wig at first.

Authors note: quick note shouko belongs to Otako Neko Ninja Miko Tenshi and Willow belongs to me AngelNinjaCat and Erica belongs to Mango Smoothiee and Lorelai belongs to my good friend Belle98. No stealing names.

On Monday we saw Erica at our school. It turned out she had just enrolled there so that she could see us and she had the same classes as Me. Yay. When me and Erica were in the middle of music with Lorelai, Leo came over with his guitar and asked me if I was cool with what happened at the café.

I told him it was fine and not to worry. Then suddenly the fire bell went off there was a huge fire heading toward the music department from the dinner hall. Damn but yay cause it was destroying school which meant that school would be closed for ages but bad because my lucky drum sticks were in my locker.

I raced out the school towards the locker room and ran through the smoke and broken objects. I unlocked my locker and grabbed the drum sticks. They were Lime green with yellow gems bejewelled on it. Then I ran back out breathing heavily and ambulances were here and everyone was sent home.

Back at home I played my drums, it relaxed me and reminded me of the times from when I was little and my mum used to work not as much and she would play next to me. How I wish I could young again, back to when there was no tests, no big scary school but just fun times and sweets and toys.

Authors note: The next part is a flash back just in case you don't get it.

_Willow teared open the last shiny present and inside this box was a pair of drumsticks they were lime green and covered in yellow gems. Willow ran over to her huge drum. (Huge because of her size) Her mother wished her a merry Christmas and left the living room to get some breakfast._

Willow snapped back to reality after falling off her drums. Her friends including Lilly and Erica were there, with their instruments, ready to start.

They played Take a Hint again and Lacy sang well for someone who's family had a cold. Lacy said she did everything she could to make sure she didn't get that cold.

"Achoo" Lacy caught the cold, she said her mother came in and gave her a huge kiss and she tried disinfecting her cheek but nothing worked. We forgave her. I told her at least the rest of us are fine except Lorelai said what if she broke her hand. That was when Lacy started to panic, so I gave her a cookie to cheer her up. Shouko was sat in the corner of my room reading a book giving musicians advice on what not to do and what can make a band crash and burn.

"It's happening, Lacy has a cold and that's one of the things that make a band crash and burn" She got up and pulled something out of her bag. (Her bag was a messenger bag with a cherry blossom tree on the side) She pulled out a large can and sprayed Lacy all over with super disinfected.

Later that night I sat on my bed and looked at my desk with a photo of me and shouko when we were little I remember that day.

Authors note the next bit is a flash back.

_Little Willow was only 3 years old and was in nursery she was happy until the new kid came, her name was Shouko. That day Willow was napping and then Shouko snatched the blanket and flushed it in the toilet. Willow wanted revenge so when Shouko was eating her ice cream on a cone, Willow who was stood next to her, grabbed the ice cream and smeared it in Shouko's face. _

_The teacher told them to share a blanket in a different room and they got along. Later a boy called Billy was being mean Willow so Shouko bit Billy's arm (with the few teeth she had) and he screamed and ran off. From that day on Shouko and Willow were friends forever._

Willow wished that she could go back to that day so that she could feel that warm feeling when Shouko stuck up for her.

Willow decided to go to bed; she was nervous for tomorrow because she had 1 week to study for her GCSE's because she had to hold it off for the band and she had to tell the girls.

The girls came over and Willow told them and it turned out that they were gonna tell her the same so they agreed to hold the band practice for now.

Later Willow sat in the kitchen, studying away, and Lilly came over with an olive green case. Lilly opened it and inside was a violin.

"I believe I have more than one talent, I mean sure I can play the keyboard but maybe I can play more instruments" She seemed very eager, so I let her practice but that was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. She couldn't play it at all as it turned out. It was screechy and loud. I went to my room to study and put on some music. I put on an old song from when I was younger it was a dance song but it was cool to listen to. Now the real studying had begun.

I set off to work later to earn more money for a new study book because mine was in pieces. I knew one more day of work would get me enough. I got changed into my work clothes and I worked for about 2 hours and I was paid and I walked to the old book store down the street they always had school books for me.

I walked down the street and saw a group of girls dancing and I chuckled because they were good but not good enough, obviously one had heard me because she shouted me over.

"So you think that you can dance better do you?" A black haired girl said, she was tall and was wearing a lot of designer clothes.

"I do in fact" I said boldly. She then challenged me and I accepted. The battle commenced.

She started with her back to me then twirled round and flipped her hair around then she jumped looked both ways. Jumped again then landed in the splits.

I then started to walk away the turned sharply, I then slowly strutted up to her face and flipped my hair in her face and twirled. I then did 3 fake punches to her. To finish off I did 3 backflips.

The battle finished. We stared at each other. "You've got skill and if you ever need some backup dancers call me or talk to me here" She told me and with that she and her friends walked off with their beat box.

I just found some dancers for the band. I thought to myself and then I skipped home. I video chatted the girls and they thought it would be cool. Lorelai said that she booked us a gig at a pizza café and that it needed more entertainment.

I wrote a song that night and the next day I got my mom to help me load my drums in the car. We drove there and the girls were already inside setting up.

After 15 minutes of setting up we were ready. "Hi everyone I am Lacy this is Willow, Lorelai, Shouko and Lilly" Lacy told the crowd pointing to each of us. "This a song called I'm back" I told the crowd.

Authors note: the song I'm back does not belong to me and all the credit and rights go to whoever wrote it. I can never find answers.

Here it is:

_Yo! It's like my world premiere. _

_Every step that I take has never been so clear. Every move I take I feel the whole earth quake and I'mma shake it shake it shake and make no mistake._

_You gotta, get up get up get up to get down like. Get up get up get up to get down Get up get up get up to get down like. Get up get up get up to get down_

_I'm back and I'm rocking the clubs. Everybody lookin at me better show me some love. I'm back feelin better than best went up layin' new moves because the beat is so fresh I'm back How do you like me now? Feelin' like I'm sitting on a hundred thou I'm back At the top of my game Dance for my life and that ain't gon change._

_Yo! This is my grand final cause I'm rockin everywhere From Manhattan to Cali Yeah I'm on my game Just not forget my name Baby shake it shake it shake it till we break the frame_

_You gotta get up get up get up to get down like Get up get up get up to get down Get up get up get up to get down like Get up get up get up to down._

_I'm back and I'm rockin the club Everybody lookin at me better show me some love I'm back Feelin better than best Went up layin new moves cause the beat is so fresh I'm back How you like me now? Feelin like I'm sitting on a hundred thou I'm back At the top of my game Dance for my life and that ain't gonna change_

_You gotta get up get up get up to get down like Get up get up get up to get down Get up get up get up to get down like Get up get up get up to get down_

_I'm back and I'm rockin the club Everybody lookin at me better show me some love I'm back Feelin better than best Went up layin some new move cause the beat is so fresh I'm back How you like me now? Feelin like I'm sitting on a hundred thou I'm back_

_At the top of my game_

_Dance for my life and that ain't gonna change _

_(Wait 15 seconds)_

_That's a wrap._

That was it and everybody cheered.

We bowed and left the pizzeria with some free pizza. When we got back to my house, my mom said that they could sleepover if they wanted. Their parents said yes.

We ate food and talked about the competition. Then my phone rang, I answered it. It was Leo.

"Um hello, Willow, it's Leo" He sounded nervous.

"Hey Leo, can I help you?" I answered.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, definitely yes" I replied excitedly and then I hung up.

They all stared at me.

"He asked me on a date and I said yes." We all jumped up and down screaming. Later that night at about 8:30pm, my mum came in and had her car keys.

"We're going shopping for your date tomorrow, Willow, girls get your stuff" She told us.

We grabbed our stuff and set off to a little shop called Perfect Night. It was still open and was full of dresses and accessories.

It took us 30 minutes but I found the perfect outfit. We went home and went to sleep. When we woke we ate, got dressed and waited for 5pm. When 5 came we heard the door knock and I walked down the stairs and Leo stood there wearing a tux and his hear still spiked but he was still wearing his goggles on his head.

Funny about that because I still had mine on. I was wearing a short dark purple dress and a purple flower in my hair, which was in a high bun, and had purple high heels. He stared in awe and I smiled, now was a good time to start growing up, ready for the biggest challenge of the night. Spending 2 hours with Leo alone.

Chapter 3

He took me to a restaurant called The Angels Food. I agree with the name because everything tasted amazing. We sat and I ordered some spaghetti and Leo got the same. We talked and it was basically all about each other's life then he asked me a question.

"Um how's your band?" He sounded uncomfortable saying it but I had to answer if he asked.

"It's going well, really well" I said then I heard a women shouting.

"I came here for live music not just the sound of peoples voices!" She sounded really mad and she was shouting at the manager. Then Leo stood up and said "My friend here is in a band I'm sure she might want to sing something" Everyone stared at me.

"Um I would love to" I said. I quickly called the girls and they came pronto. We set up and Lacy grabbed the microphone.

"Hi everyone we're singing a song called Twist my hips" She told everyone and we started.

Authors not do not own Twist my hips.

The energy's impactful  
Feel the beat don't be so careful  
Everybody here looks so beautiful  
In the light when we move to the stereo

Do you feel this do you feel that  
Do you take some did you give back  
Are you ready to move it move it  
'Cause I'm ready to lose it lose it  
So let it flow (Oh!)  
Get up out on the floor (Oh!)  
If you take it slow  
Then I'm ready to go so watch me watch me

I twist my hips (Watch me)  
I pump my fists (Watch me)  
I move like this  
Watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me  
I Pout my lips (Watch me)  
I swerve and dip (Watch me)  
I Slide and switch  
Watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me

Yo, all I need is a beat and a dance floor  
Honestly what more could ya'll ask for  
It's like a passport to another world  
The Dj's spinnin' like a whirlwind swirl  
Amd we straight grinnin' like winning in the ninth inning  
I'm a weight willin' to be grillin'  
It's a great feelin'  
I'ma take what I get, motivate, take a step  
Innovate, get a wrap  
Levitate, manifest

Do you feel this do you feel that  
Do you take some did you give back  
Are you ready to move it move it  
'Cause I'm ready to lose it lose it  
So let if flow (Oh!)  
Get up out on the floor (Oh!)  
If you take it slow  
Then I'm ready to go so watch me watch me

I twist my hips (Watch me)  
I pump my fists (Watch me)  
I move like this  
Watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me  
I Pout my lips (Watch me)  
I swerve and dip (Watch me)  
I Slide and switch  
Watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me

So get it right or don't get it at all  
We all fall, don't curl up into a ball  
And don't stall, stand tall get your back off the wall  
And get back in the ball and get back involved now  
Grab it all by the hand And pull it like rubber band  
Back and forth like an accordion  
Blend spontaneous spark instantaneous  
Reach for the sky now get subterraneous

Do you feel this do you feel that  
Do you take some did you give back  
Are you ready to move it move it  
'Cause I'm ready to lose it lose it  
So let if flow (Oh!)  
Get up out on the floor (Oh!)  
If you take it slow  
Then I'm ready to go so watch me watch me

I twist my hips (Watch me)  
I pump my fists (Watch me)  
I move like this  
Watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me  
I Pout my lips (Watch me)  
I swerve and dip (Watch me)  
I Slide and switch  
Watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me  
I twist my hips (Watch me)  
I pump my fists (Watch me)  
I move like this  
Watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me  
I Pout my lips (Watch me)  
I swerve and dip (Watch me)  
I Slide and switch  
Watch me whirl watch me whirl watch me

That was it and the entire restaurant cheered and I grinned. Later that night, Leo was walking me home. "Um I'm sorry I just jumped like that." He said to me.

"It's ok, it was fun" I told him. He stopped in front of me and looked into my eyes and I looked into his and his blue eyes sparkled. He leaned in and kissed me. It was like the world had stopped just for me, it was like no one else was on earth.

We stopped and I blushed then those girls who I danced against showed up.

"Hey wanna dance again but with your friends?" One of them asked me.

"Sure" I said as I texted the girls. They came later then the girls came over and we stood aside so that the other girls could go first.

The black haired one stood at the front of the triangle and they all twirled, then the blonde walked backwards to her friend then they lifted her and then they threw her in the air and she flipped. The other girls did two cartwheels in a row then they jumped and tucked and rolled then posed.

We clapped and walked forward and we stood in a line. Then the music started and we felt the beat flow through us. I jumped then in turned the girls did the same and we slid across each other then we flipped backwards and put one foot in front of us. Then we kicked upwards and posed.

The others clapped and wished us a good night. We walked home and when I went inside my house my mum was sat on the sofa crying. I asked what was wrong and she told me that her dad had died. (My granddad) I sat with her and told her that it would be alright and I would do anything that she wanted.

She asked me to make her a cup of tea so I did that and we watched a movie with chocolate, popcorn, candy and ordered a chicken and pepperoni pizza. She had calmed down and I went to bed.

The next day I set off to the town hall because our GCSE's were being held there while the school was being repaired. I relaxed myself ready for the challenge. Then came a maths paper and it was a mental test. I hate mental tests because I could have an easy one but my head would freeze and it would take forever to find the answer.

After an hour we handed in our tests. We did tests all week but eventually we did all of them. I left on a Tuesday and walked home. Worrying but relieved then I heard my phone ring. I answered

"Hello Lacy"

"Hi there we need to practice more because we have until Sunday and that's when the Music Wars is so meet you at your house in 1 hour" Lacy told me.

We practiced all week then when Sunday came we get dressed into our outfits.

Here we are back to the present.

I'm wearing a pink belly top with green sound bars on with denim jeans and trainer with my hair in a bun with chopsticks holding it up and my goggles on my head. Also with netted gloves.

Lorelai is was wearing a purple strap top with black flowers on it with a white waistcoat and black skinny jeans, her hair in a side ponytail and purple boots.

Lacy is wearing a purple strap top with a light purple blazer and black skinny jeans and light purple flats and her purple her in twin tails tied with ribbons and some hair behind her still.

Lilly is wearing a purple and pink dress with purple flats and her turquoise hair curled and she is wearing blue and pink head phones.

Erica is wearing a light pink and red dungarees dress with red heels and her pink her in a side plat. Also she had a pink flower.

Finally shouko is wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a black waistcoat with black shorts and past ankle length blue trainers with blue and white hat on.

We walked towards the stage the crowd cheering. "Hi everyone we are going sing a song called A Space in the Stars" Lacy told the crowd.

Authors note: I do not own the song all credit again to whoever wrote it.

Yeah , yeah  
Ohhh, eh

Take me up to mars  
On the back of shooting stars  
Supercharged  
I'm gonna clear the atmoshphere  
There's a party up in here  
Been waiting light years

Take me into orbit  
I've been waiting for  
I-I've been waiting  
I've been waiting  
Ready for the countdown  
You can feel my heart pound  
(Can you feel it?)

Show me what's up out there  
Breathing without air  
Tell me our love has got  
A Space In The Stars  
Show me what's up out there  
Middle of nowhere  
Tell me our love has got  
A Space In The Stars  
A Space In The Stars

Going dancing in the sky  
With a planet hooking by  
Believe your eyes  
We're going solar systematic  
Breathing automatic  
We try to grab it  
(We try to grab it, grab it girl)

Take me into orbit  
I've been waiting for  
I-I've been waiting  
I've been waiting  
Ready for the countdown  
You can feel my heart pound (heeeey!)  
Find More lyrics at .com  
(Can you feel it?)

Show me what's up out there  
Breathing without air  
Tell me our love has got  
A Space In The Stars  
Show me what's up out there  
Middle of nowhere  
Tell me our love has got  
A Space In The Stars

Show me what's up out there  
Breathing without air  
Tell me our love has got  
A Space In The Stars  
(Love has got A Space In The Stars)  
Show me what's up out there  
Middle of nowhere  
Tell me our love has got  
A Space In The Stars  
A Space In The Stars

Out there  
Out air  
Love has got a space  
Love has got a space (2x)

Show me what's up out there  
Breathing without air  
Tell me our love has got  
A Space In The Stars  
Show me what's up out there  
Middle of nowhere  
Tell me our love has got  
A Space In The Stars (2x)

A Space In The Stars

The crowd cheered and the announcer came on and spoke. "And the winner is…" He paused and opened a golden envelope.

"Heavens Daily Song!" He shouted. The crowd shouted, that was our bands name. We ran back on and we were given a trophy and some guy gave us his number and told us to call him when we want to start recording.

That was our story.

Hi its Angel thanks for reading I put a lot of effort into this and I am going to write another story about my high school life and difficult my class is. Any way thanks again you guys rock.


End file.
